Mikos and Hanyous
by katume
Summary: Inu-yasha thinks of kikyo and then she comes to talk to him,what will they talk about?,will kikyo push inuyasha to the edge?,will inuyasha finally say he loves kagome?...will find out more when ya read my fic and r/r or i might stop
1. Kikyo's plan

Mikos and Hanyous  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inu-Yasha I'm just borrowing them  
  
He had stolen the Shikon-no-tama from me. He defied me. He had also destroyed me.  
  
"How could he?" That question plaque my every though of him. The question had seemed to bother me like a sickness I could never get over no matter how many potions and medicines I had taken. Some time I guessed I should give up on him, but I can still bring him to hell with me.  
  
Then he has the gull to start to feel the passion that was between him go to MY reincarnation? I will have his heart even if he doesn't want to give it up I'll get it sooner or later. I'll take the rest of my soul and I will no longer have to gather souls from the dead like some leech feeding upon the flesh of humans and youkias alike. I'll get his heart and her soul even if I have to join forces with Oni-Gumo or Naraku as he claims to be. Even permanently put what can he do if I'm in hell with my Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kikyo got off the cold, dewy grass she had been sitting on when all the thoughts flowed into her mind. She saw the pale soul stealers glide to her holding the white orbs that were souls of dead maidens she used to maintain the body that witch had given her. Personally she thought the witch had given her a horrible body. Soil of the earth and her ashes that were left after she had been flamed with the jewel that had came back, that was also a question that would never leave her thoughts "How did the Shikon- jewel come back. And Inu-Yasha how did he get released?"  
  
The soul stealers were the only source of light that was provided for the undead priestess. No moon hung in the sky making the forest look even more dangerous than what it really was. Getting her thoughts back on the souls she would soon absorb. She would attack tonight she decided finally. After taking the souls into her cold, pale body she set off to find her love and that wench he saw as her.Kagome!  
  
(A.N. / Hi ya peoples! Please review because this is my first fic and I'll try my hardest to get the next chappie up! SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE WITH OUT REVIEWING I'D LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU!!!TALK TO YA LATER: KATUME. 


	2. InuYasha's thoughts

(A/n-I'M BACK! but I'm sad I only got one review that made me sad.::sighs:: oh well I guess this next chapter is going to be a lil bit longer and bring more ppl to read my fic. I should really be studying for my finals but I like you guys to much well enough with my foolish blabbery on with the MIKOS AND HANYOUS!!!  
  
Kagome was sleeping peacefully along with her companions. A hentai (perverted) monk, a kitsune (fox) and a demon huntress. Alone sitting in a tree was a hanyou by the name of inu-Yasha. His human form clearly by his black raven hair. He sat thinking of his future love and his past love.  
  
Are they the same person? No, Kikyo never cried in front f a worthless hanyou.  
  
"Did she even trust you enough to cry in front of you?" a small voice in the back in his mind asked. As if it were a simple question. As unbodily the voice was it sounded quiet soled as if someone was actually talking to him.  
  
Yes, she trusted me enough to ant to give me the shikon-no-tama. Inu yasha answered as if it were obvious.  
  
"Correction. So you could become human. You wouldn't stand a chance against Sesshoumaru. He would play with you like a new dog toy and rip you apart. It's the truth! Besides even as a hanyou you still have power to take out those wimpy humans if you really wanted to! Now if you were human and no way of protecting yourself then you would be dead and would have never met Kagome"  
  
But.  
  
"No buts, you know Kagome would always be by your side as a hanyou, youkia or even a human. Remember when ya told her about her smell huh huh huh?? You liked that she was there and Kikyo wasn't in your thoughts. Kagome likes you for what you are, not what you should be. Think about it inu- Yasha you need her as much as she needs you."  
  
(A/n- I know it's short but I'm in school and I should be studying. Holy CRAP THE BE LL JUST RUNG UH WELL BUH BYEZ AND DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW!! I LIKE HEARING FROM COMPLETE STRANGERS!!BYE!!! :Katume 


	3. CLIFFIE!

First of I would like to thank desert rose for her review (she's my first reviewer^.^) and Emme (sry for the Kikyo thing but it's m story and I got good twists and shiza.)  
  
Desertrose-Very nice story please continue (  
  
Emme-Though I am of the few that isn't a Kikyo hater, I will like to see where this Is going. ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The words his heart or brain had given him were now carved in his memory and wouldn't stop badgering him about how Kagome is better than Kikyo but Kikyo being his first love and all kind of screwed up our favorite hanyou's rate of thinking and simple life.  
  
He looked down from his high perch in his tree to see.Ka-  
  
"Kikyo?" Inu-yasha whispered 'just what I need Kikyo like I don't have enough problems already' he thought with a mental huff as too not let the undead priestess know of his lil anger until it dissinigrated at her face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha come with me we have much discuss" Kikyo said gesturing with her frail pale hands for him to follow her into his dark forest. They walked farther away from the camp were everyone lay sleeping with out a beknownst on what was going on.  
  
"Kikyo, I have something to tell you." Inu-Yasha started but something soft wouldn't let him speak of kagome or anything for that matter. Kikyo's index and middle finger were firmly against his lips telling him in a polite way to shut-up and listen. besides this undead miko did not want to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Have you turned human with the shikon-no-tama inu-Yasha?" Kikyo asked looking at his handsome human form. It was that witch her reincarnation. Kikyo touched his black locks of hair only wanting it to be unreal or a dream. But Kikyo did not dream so this must be real. The hair was soft to a point and tangled together.  
  
"No" inu-Yasha said after Kikyo had removed her hands from his mouth to touch his hair.  
  
"No?" Kikyo repeated letting go of his hair so she look at his face.  
  
"It's the way I've been" the way kagome likes me. The bodiless voice spoke again. Tell Kikyo 'no' before it is too late inu-Yasha before she seduces you and you forget who you truly love!  
  
"inu-Yasha do you still love me as I love you?" Kikyo asked her eyes dark by the new moon but sparkling because of the stars in the sky.  
  
HE HAS TO THINK ABOUT IT?!?!HE NO LONGER THINKS ABOUT ME?!? I'LL TAKE MY SOUL BACK FROM THE WENCH THAT THEY SAY IS MY REINCARNATIONAND KILL HER SO SHE CANNOT TAKE WHAT IS MINE!!  
  
"Are you surprised by my question inu-Yasha?" Kikyo asked her eyes filled with sorrow and cold grief. She turned away and started to leave her anger and hatred towards him grow until one word came from his mouth that made her blood run cold, her legs stop working and her anger grow into rage.  
  
"No.KAGOME!!" Inu-Yasha gapped at the young maidens name he had just announced.  
  
~*~*~*~ What will happen next well find out after I get I get one review. AND I WANT ALL REVIEWS FLAMES AND EVERYTHIGN I DON'T CARE JUST REIVW!!katume 


	4. die inuayasha!

All right this is my note for my nonexistent chapters.well.I was at my Dad's house helping him move into a house so. I couldn't get on all right so for not flaming me I am going to make this a VERY VERY LONG CHAPTER and if you review I might keep on the long chapters. Ok? Ok.. and again I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE!! I'm not exactly the fastest typer ya know.well go ahead and read.until.I stop. OH! I now accept anonymous things.sorry for the inconvenience ^_^;  
  
~*~*~*~ In case you forgot what happened Inu-Yasha called Kikyo, "Kagome" now.back to the story. ~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo's pov  
  
H-he mistaken ME for th-that bitch?!?! NO! It's supposed to be the other way around. NO! He must smell her or something.. Right? He'd never call me by my reincarnates name?!!? WOULD HE?  
  
Narrative pov  
  
Kikyo was frozen to her very bones of ash by the word that kept repeating itself through her pale white ears. As if the word was haunting her.  
  
He, on the other hand, had his right arm reached out toward the dead miko. Inu-Yasha had his had his hand stretched open as if to grasp her and even he froze by the name that had slipped right threw his mind and out his lips.  
  
Kikyo whipped around so fast she almost lost her footing. Her long black hair also thrashed into her face harshly. Kikyo's miko clothes followed in pursuit.  
  
"How DARE you call me that? Kikyo the priestess who had sealed your fate with a sacred arrow to a tree over 50 years ago!" the miko hollered feeling all the hatred overwhelm her cold heartless body. "DIE INUYASHA!!!" Kikyo picked up her bow and arrows and aimed directly at the one whom had called her the disgusting name that's left a horrible taste in her mouth.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as he watched the enraged miko try to seal him once again to a tree!! Only this time he wouldn't allow it. HELL NO!  
  
"I'll make sure you never awake again! YOU WORTHLESS, HEARTLESS, NO GOOD HALF BREED!! YOU DECIEVING MONGROWL!!" Kikyo hollered harshly at the hanyou.  
Once Inu-Yasha heard 'half-breed' and the other words he lost it. His eyes were getting blood shot. He turned around slowly ad caught an arrow centimeters from his chest and snapped it in too.  
"What did you call me?" he asked in a broken tone. His long choppy bangs hovering over his eyes as a mask. It made him look like a dark creature in need of help.  
"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I CALLED YOU!!!" Kikyo snapped at him she pointed another arrow at him "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!!"  
  
(I would stop here but I promised a long chapter.well here it is.)  
  
~*\With Kagome and the others/*~  
  
Kagome woke up from her dream, another one about Inu-Yasha and Kikyo in love. She was breathing rapidly and cold sweat dripping down her now turning in color face. She put a trembling hand over her heart and felt it pound. She tried to calm it down with her hand. " Calm down kagome it was only a nightmare."her heart increased in beat.that is until she heard the blood curdling scream that made her hairs stand on end and her heart pound into her ribs harshly.  
  
She stood up quickly and looked up into the tree. Inu-Yasha was gone. WHAT WAS GOING ON? Shippo squirmed and woke up. "What happened kagome where is Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked after he yawned softly. It was still dark out the stars shining brightly all though the moon was not out  
  
"Is everything kagome?" Miroku the monk and Sango the taiji (demon hunter) said as a union, but before they got an answer Kagome had left and forgot her arrows and bow.  
  
Kagome ran towards the scream without a second thought. She came to a stop her blood running as cold as winter snow that turned to hail. She gasped and turned her head away from the gory scene.  
  
Red liquid was splattered every which way and Kikyo's defiled body lay in a lump on the ground eyes wide and frightened. Her usually nice looking miko clothes were now ripped and hanging loosely on her body. The pants hand holes that had to be caused by claws. The blood running down her once beautiful face. It didn't look as if she was raped.just beaten.badly. Kagome felt sorry for her bloody demise.  
  
And.Inu-Yasha.pinned helplessly to the tree.where he was asleep.or so she hoped. Could she release him? She hoped he could.  
  
"INUYASHA!! WAKE UP!!" she fell to her knees and cried. Tears flowing down her helpless face.  
  
"Kikyo." A cold harsh voice said from in front of her and she looked at the voice's owner.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" kagome whispered.  
  
(Well that's it.no more of this chappie.sorry it ain't as long as I expected.but I'll let ya go read other fanfics in due time.well keep reviewing and I'll keep on updating BUH BYEZ!!  
  
=^.^=Cat=^.^= ) 


End file.
